HalfBlood
by Evil Illusions
Summary: Vampire facts:1) Vampires can walk in broad daylight 2) Vampires aren't afraid of crosses or holy water 3) Vampires aren't ugly.Born into a centuries old feud between the two Vampire bloods, two young people must lead the war & ignore their hearts
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone!!!! How are you? Hope you like this story of mine!  
  
Half Blood~ Preview  
  
Vampires are indeed lustful creatures. Why, that is their very nature. They were born to add chaos and fear to the conceited world. Pure bloods are the most passionate ones, with desire and lust melded into their very beings since birth, the thirst for blood delicately laced in their minds. Vampires were let loose into the luring world. They sought pleasure in shedding blood, in torture and of course, in love. It was their uncontrollable urges that led to the birth of the first Half-Blood. Pure bloods despise Half Bloods, who were not considered to be true vampires. How ironic that the Half Bloods were born of their seed, of their unrestrained desires. The Pure-Bloods simply loathed the Half-Bloods; there was never a known explanation for it. Jealously perhaps? A question of belonging, status?  
  
This blood feud has been raging for centuries, but now, the killings are more frequent, the violence increased and the hate as consuming as ever. Fueling this war is the constant need of revenge. Millions upon millions of vampires has experienced the death of a loved one, and vowed to sought revenge, thus giving birth to a never-ending cycle of slaughter.  
  
Born into this battle between the two Vampire Bloods, two young people must lead the war and ignore their love.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
*Special thanks to Wacklebe for helping think of names and giving me advice*  
Half-Blood~ Chapter 1  
The moon rose high above the skyscrapers of the city, taller than the tallest building, its pale light fought to overcome the lights of the city. In the quiet hours of the night when the whole world was asleep, a dark silhouette leapt from the roof of one building to another, its shadow distinct against the brightness of the crescent moon.  
  
The figure wore a black outfit, his shirt clearly defined the well-chiseled muscles of his broad chest. A light black cape was fastened around his neck by a small silver brooch. With each effortless jump, he launched himself into the star filled sky and descended to his next landing. He seemed to soar in the sky with the glide of a bat on its nightly course. The wind was stronger and colder than a normal summer breeze. The wind tousled his black ebony hair, the raven strands lightly slapped his handsome face, clouding his glittering midnight blue eyes. He was born for the night, every part of him camouflaged with the darkness.  
  
His blooded churned within his body, coursing through his veins, leaving a searing trail of heat. The desire rose steadily, threatening to overpower his senses, to take control of his body. He did not feed for almost a month now, he had suppressed his hunger for so long. He thirsted, needed it so bad. His very insides were screaming for it. He must hurry before he completely loses his control.  
  
He had reached the suburbs now, almost at the house of the victim he had picked early this morning. She was a young brunette, about seventeen years of age. Her blood was still tender and sweet with the hints of innocence. He landed soundlessly on the small balcony in front of her bedroom window, the white curtains were fluttering in the breeze. She had forgotten to close the glass door tonight.  
  
He stepped into her silent room, which was decorated with posters and pink wallpaper. The girl was sleeping on the single bed in the far corner. Her chest rising attractively with her slow breathing. His feet made no sound like the pads on a lion's paws. He advanced to her bedside, she was beautiful, her brown curls framing her delicate face.  
  
He tilted her neck, so that her tender neck lay exposed. He bent down. Suddenly her eyes flew open, before she could make a sound, he closed his palm tightly on her mouth. She struggled but he simply halted her movements. He reared and sank his fangs smoothly into her artery. He drank his fill of her warm blood and stood up again. With a small caress of his finger, the marks disappeared.  
  
Chibi Mamoru retreated back to the balcony and took off with his new gained strength. She was quite pretty and he would deem her worthy of his bed. Too bad he was so thirsty, otherwise he would've enjoyed himself first.  
  
~*~  
  
~The woman's beautiful features were clouded by the expressions of fear and worry. She ushered her into the crowded closet and pushed the various dresses in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, don't make a sound, I'll be right back." Adilina closed the door and she was alone in the darkness. She was only five and was scared of the darkness.  
  
There were voices outside in the living room. Loud voices laced with rage and menace.  
  
"Hand me your daughter! Her kind is not allowed to live!"  
  
"No! You will never have our daughter!" The familiar rich male voice spoke determined.  
  
"Very well, we shall search then." The other voices replied and the sounds of heavy boots echoed in her ears.  
  
"What shall we do Proteus?" Adilina whispered urgently.  
  
"I'll hold them off, you take her and go." The man's voice spoke again.  
  
"No. I won't leave you, I'll.." Adilina voice trailed off.  
  
She couldn't bear the darkness anymore, she wanted to go out and see what was going on. She shoved open the closet door and ran out. In front of her were about six tall furious men, clothed in black.  
  
"There she is! Kill her!" The six men darted at her with their shiny blades.  
  
"No!!!" Adilina jumped in front of her and took the full force of the blades. Proteus cried and ran to her side, franticly pulling the swords out of her slim body. In a moment, there too was a silver stake embedded in his chest.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, don't go!" She cried as she wrapped her small arms around her mother and father's neck.  
  
"Go, go honey, go with Murig." Her mother gasped. She lost sight of them as she flew out the window with someone's arm around her. ~  
  
She jerked up panting on her soft bed, her blankets in piles lay on the floor. Sweat poured down her face, as she pulled her golden curls back from her face. Usagi hated this nightmare, this horrible scene of her murdered parents in her childhood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEWS! REVIEWS! 


	3. Chapter 2

March 27, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot line.  
  
Author's Notes: I have to thank all those nice people for reviewing me.  
  
I also want to thank my wonderful editor Kumo-chan for fixing all those grammar mistakes. Thanks Kumo-chan!  
  
Last Edited: April 18, 2002 by Kumo-chan  
  
  
  
Half-Blood~ Chapter 2  
  
~Monday January 5, 5:30pm~  
  
Usagi Tsukino stood silently at the back of the elevator, watching as the people swarmed in and out. Almost all of the people that entered the elevator gave her a sign of acknowledgement. And some young males could not seem to direct their eyes away from the stunning blonde. Usagi smiled inwardly; she enjoyed the attention and respect she gained for being one of the most powerful executives in Crystal Corporations. But this attention was nothing compared to her other position.  
  
As the various people smiled and nodded their heads at her, Usagi smiled back graciously, ever to maintain the perfect relationship with employees of different status and position. Influence is all one needs in the world. Usagi was quite impatient, but did not announce it on her face. She had just received an important phone call from her uncle yesterday morning, asking her to see him immediately. The elevator seemed to move for eternity before she was alone and headed for the top floor of this ninety-story building. This was not at all peculiar because the top floor was the office of the top executives of Crystal Corporations.  
  
She smoothed down her white blouse and her indigo skirt. Adjusting her violet scarf around her neck, just as the elevator bell chimed. She stepped confidently out the doors and into the brightly lit hall. She strolled gracefully down the thick carpet to the large room at the very end.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Tsukino." Sarah, the secretary greeted her with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Would you like me to tell Mr. Guruka that you arrived?"  
  
"Yes, please do, and a nice day to you too Sarah," Usagi replied, smiling.  
  
After a moment, Sarah gestured Usagi to enter. Usagi pushed open the twin red wood doors and entered the vast and beautifully furnished office. His back to her, sat Crystal Corporations' CEO, Timothy Guruka. Usagi sat herself down on a black leather chair.  
  
"Hello Uncle." At the sound of Usagi's voice the man turned around to face her. He was a man in his fifties with short-cropped charcoal gray hair.  
  
"Hello Usagi, how are you today?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you very much uncle," Usagi replied with a warm smile.  
  
What she was feeling was anything but happiness to see him. Yet, she was trained to keep all her emotions in check, to school her features in a perfect image of whatever emotion necessary. In fact, Timothy Guruka was one the numerous people she hated. He was one of her mother's old suitors. When he failed to win Adilina Kendra's hand in marriage, he plotted to win control of Crystal Corp. Adilina's death struck Usagi's grandfather, Wallis, hard. In his time of grief, Timothy offered to take care of the company. He succeeded and Usagi had been forced to call him 'uncle' ever since.  
  
"So, Uncle Guruka, why did you request to see me so urgently?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation in Florida, but as you know Crystal Corp had just signed a new contract with Tokyo Technologies in Japan." Guruka paused, staring into Usagi's ocean blue eyes, searching for any emotions. She calmly held her gaze level with his and nodded, gesturing for him to continue.  
  
"We need to send someone over to the Crystal Corp Tokyo branch, to confirm certain details and draw up the production plans. The best candidate I could think of was you. Usagi, would you go to Tokyo? You are to be the head executive of Crystal Corp's Tokyo branch."  
  
In her mind, Usagi had already comprehended why Guruka wants her in Japan. She was the only one that really had the power to threaten his position as CEO. If he sends her to Japan, a branch that recently opened, she would be out of his way and he would be safe from her opposition. Her mind quickly calculated the advantages and disadvantages.  
  
"Very well, uncle. I will go to Tokyo and establish firm alliance between Crystal Corporations and Tokyo Technologies," Usagi replied, smiling once more at Guruka.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, Usagi. I have made all the accommodations for you. Your plane ticket to Tokyo is this Friday. Plenty of time for you to pack."  
  
It was all Guruka could do to stop himself from laughing out loud. He can't believe how well his plan had worked. Soon, he would have this empire all to himself without the petty little girl in his way.  
  
He stood as Usagi did, giving the girl a hug.  
  
"Good luck in Tokyo," Guruka said as he escorted Usagi out the door.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi replied.  
  
As Usagi rode the elevator back down, she smiled inwardly. She will go to Tokyo, of course. And then she will build her empire there. When she gets strong enough, with her wide spread influence in Crystal Finance, claiming the company wouldn't be a problem. As for Guruka, she could kill him easily; it was only a matter of when.  
  
~Wednesday January 7, 8:00am~  
  
Usagi had everything planned and in order. Her large manor, she trusted her butler and the assembly of servants to take care of. She had packed everything that she wanted to bring, including her huge wardrobe, jewelry collection and everything else. All she had to do now was to go say goodbye to her friends and business partners. It was necessary to maintain good business relationships.  
  
Usagi descended the tall flight of thickly carpeted spiral stairs, the railing polished to a shining finish. Her residence was, as always, in top shape. The fancy lights glowed bright from every hallway, the furniture carefully selected to match every theme of every room. The large windows clear and curtained and the numerous decorations dusted everyday.  
  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her housekeeper, Helen Collins, greeted her.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Tsukino." Helen smiled her usual warm, radiant smile.  
  
"Good morning, Helen. I won't be coming back until late Friday afternoon, please take care of the house for me." Usagi replied.  
  
"Yes of course. Where will you be staying, dear?" She asked curiously.  
  
"At a friend's house." Usagi replied kindly. Helen was a kind old lady, almost like a mother to Usagi. Ever since she had returned to the human world at the age of fifteen, Helen had taken care of her.  
  
She had never asked Usagi where she was in the years she was absent from the world. She was miles away in Pennsylvania, in a hidden cottage with her father's sister, Murig. Murig was a quiet and cold woman, nothing like her father. Proteus and Murig were well known for the dramatic differences in their personalities. It was during those eight years that Usagi learned about the cruel ways of the world, about her heritage and about what she was. Usagi learned to hunt, to kill and to drink. When her training was complete, Murig sent her back into the human world to learn what she must learn from humans.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino?" Helen called worriedly, her brows furrowed with concern.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was thinking too hard again," Usagi replied, mentally shaking herself to get rid of the images of her difficult childhood.  
  
"That's fine. Do you want to have breakfast before you leave?"  
  
"No thanks. I better be off, I'll see you and Roger Friday morning." Usagi said goodbye to the old lady, grabbed her light leather jacket and exited the wide wooden doors.  
  
It was beautiful day outside, even though the sky was a bit cloudy, the sun still shone brightly. Usagi climbed into her arctic silver Porsche Boxster and drove to Molly's house.  
  
Before Usagi rang the doorbell, Molly and already thrown the door open.  
  
"Hi Molly." Usagi laughed to see her friend and personal assistant so anxious to greet her.  
  
"Hi Usagi, I can't decide what clothes to pack and what not to pack. Come on in and help me!" Molly slammed the door shut and ran into the house beckoning Usagi to follow. Clothes and accessories were scattered everywhere.  
  
"Molly, you really didn't have to come Tokyo with me." Usagi said to Molly as she sat on one of the couches.  
  
"Oh Usagi, I wanted to. I've always wanted to visit Japan." Molly replied as she continued to stuff items into her suitcase.  
  
Molly was one of the few people Usagi truly called her friend. Somehow, Molly had also become her personal assistant. Usagi shrugged and went to help Molly pick out the things she should bring to Tokyo.  
  
After helping Molly pack, Usagi said goodbye to her and drove downtown. She had several meetings at cafés with big business partners whom she did not want to lose. Her afternoon passed away relatively quickly and soon night fell over New York.  
~Wednesday January 7, 9:00pm~  
  
The night brought dramatic changes on Usagi, who'd altered both appearance and the role she played. By day she was an executive of the large international corporation, by night she governed her people in the dark caverns that housed so many.  
  
Usagi's attire fit her position well, declaring her power and authority. She donned a long crimson silk dress, with a black velvet cape fastened tightly around her neck by a silver brooch. Her golden hair was caught in a black lace net, adorned with an opal tiara.  
  
Usagi stood before a towering arch, twin doors blocking the entrance. With a mere wave of her hand, the wall opened to reveal a wide staircase craved in stone, flaming torches fitted along the wall on either side. She walked elegantly, majestically down the passage with her cape trailing soundless behind her as she descended deeper and deeper into the realm in which she ruled.  
  
Usagi continued down the stairway for sometime before she reached yet another archway. This one was taller and its columns were craved with intricate designs. Two black clothed figures stood guard at the entrance. The instant they caught sight of Usagi and the tiara upon her head, they leapt to their feet. Running towards her, they bowed long and deep before they greeted her.  
  
"Good evening, Sovereign." One young man addressed her softly, as he offered her his arm. Usagi took it graciously and walked with her escort to the archway.  
  
"How was the watch today, Herin?" Usagi asked the man conversationally. He was not much older than she, by two years perhaps. He squirmed a little, somewhat unaccustomed to the attention the Sovereign was giving him.  
  
"Good," Herin muttered, blushing furiously as he led Usagi into the interior of the citadel.  
  
When they reached the main part of the underground citadel, Herin left her to resume his position as guard. Usagi made her way through the familiar caverns, acknowledging certain people with a smile. She had never tired of the respect and admiration her fellow peers greeted her with. After all, she was the Sovereign of the Half Bloods. The title was hard earned. The Half Bloods used to be a scattered, disorganized group that feared the wrath and hatred of the Full Blood vampires. The numbers of Half Bloods grew, no doubt as a result of the growing desires of the Full Bloods as they claimed humans, male and females alike. Many of the Half Bloods were born this way, only to be abandoned by the race that give birth to them.  
Usagi had never deciphered why the Full Bloods were so driven to exterminate her kind. After all, vampiric blood still pulsed in her veins. Usagi still remembered the struggles she endured to unite all the Half Bloods. She was gifted with charisma and strong leadership skills. She had worked seven years to establish her realm and her title was definitely worth it. Under her leadership, the Half Bloods thrived, vowed to seek revenge from the Full Bloods. The countless brave ones, ventured out in the world, living a normal human life, yet answering to the calls of the blood when necessary. Others that fear the persecution of the Full Bloods, stayed inside the caverns going outside only to drink.  
  
Half bloods around the world answer to her, because she was the only one who ever thought to resist the Full Bloods. And then again, she had strong influence in the human world too. There were fewer Half Bloods killed by the Full bloods, but those numbers were still large and the deaths horrible.  
  
Snapping out of her moment, Usagi entered the Court, the buildings which housed her quarters and the rooms where she met with her councilors.  
  
Usagi walked confidently and elegantly through the high decorated arch. There was a large oval table in the middle of the room. Sitting around the table were her elected councilors, some of the most cunning and witty Half Bloods. A roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace at the end of the spacious room. The murmurs of conversation halted as her councilors acknowledged her presence and stood to welcome her.  
  
"Good evening Sovereign," a striking woman with a cascading mass of raven hair and deep violet eyes greeted her.  
  
"Hello Rei," Usagi replied warmly, with a twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. She was all too aware of the formality between them when others were present. Rei was one of the top directors of the Half Blood community. She was also Usagi's best friend and most trusted of all her subjects. There were perhaps a dozen councilors around the table; it would be wise for the girls to act formally.  
  
Usagi walked to the head of the table and settled down on the large black chair, which looked more like a throne. This was no big surprise, for she was the Sovereign. She encountered little opposition from her peers, they all acknowledged her charisma and confidence, not to mention her wits and uncanny ability to carry out her plans.  
  
Glancing around the table, making eye contact with all her councilors, Usagi caught their complete attention. Rei, sitting on her left and Haruka on her right, averted their gaze to Usagi.  
  
"As you may have heard, the rumors are true. This coming Friday I will be traveling to Tokyo, Japan." Usagi stopped to let the waves of whispers subside.  
  
"Crystal Corporations requested that I head the branch in Tokyo and secure the contract with Tokyo technologies, I agreed, for it would be a golden opportunity for me to strengthen and gain even more alliances with various people. And if I'm not mistaken, there are quite a number of Half Bloods at Tokyo." Usagi explained.  
  
"Yes Sovereign, there are a number of Half Bloods in Japan, struggling to establish a safe hold, their headquarters are coincidently at Tokyo," an older vampire informed her.  
  
"Perfect. I'm sure they won't mind me visiting," Usagi replied. Turning to one of the councilors, Usagi said, "Norman, please send a message to the Tokyo hold, inform them of my arrival and make preparations." The man nodded his head; glad to be of service to the Sovereign.  
  
"Lerip," Usagi addressed the hold manager, "how is the hold doing regarding weapons and supplies?"  
  
(AN: a hold is a place where the Half Bloods gather.)  
  
"All is in good order and we have enough surplus." The young woman answered quickly after glancing at her clipboard.  
  
"Good. And what about the number of guards and security?"  
  
"We need a dozen or more guards. But Sovereign, our death tolls have increased since last month." Lerip stated hesitantly.  
  
"Well, how much did those cursed Full Bloods kill?" Usagi questioned angrily, hatred storming in her eyes.  
  
"A little more than fifty." Lerip replied softly, fearing that she would take the blame.  
  
"That is not acceptable. I will transfer some men from Kingston. I want the death toll lowered or you're no longer manager," Usagi declared firmly. "What the hell is Rubeus doing? As the best fighter and the head of security, why were so many Half Bloods dying? Usagi made a mental note to speak to Rubeus after the meeting.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Lerip stammered.  
  
"In my place, I will leave Haruka Tenou in charge. Do any of you object?" Usagi's voice rang out loud and clear in the room. She saw some looks of amazement on the councilor's faces but done dared to object. All was well, then.  
  
"Thank you." Haruka spoke up quietly, her voice rich and deeper than most feminine voices. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Then all is settled. I will proceed to Japan and establish the hold there. And Haruka will take care of all the matters here in New York. Do any of you want to address your concerns before I dismiss this meeting?" Usagi inquired with her usual tone of command.  
  
"Sovereign." Usagi looked at the old man who spoke, he was one of the elders, the oldest of the Half Bloods.  
  
"Yes, Elder Karin."  
  
"My sources tells me that Tokyo is one of the areas that the Full Bloods rule. It is literally swarming with them. Some say the Lord of the Full Bloods lives there. Is it really safe for you to go to Tokyo? We wouldn't want to lose a leader like you." The man coughed a few times.  
  
"I believe that I shall be perfectly safe. I will be bringing along some guards." Usagi dismissed the issue carelessly. After all, why should she fear the Lord of the Full Bloods?  
  
"As you wish, Sovereign," the elder replied.  
  
"You are now dismissed. Enjoy the hunt tonight." Usagi stood up carefully and exited the room, soon to be followed by her councilors.  
  
Amidst the swarming crowds outside the door, Usagi's keen vision caught sight of red hair amongst the other heads. She quickly parted the crowds to interrogate Rubeus. Upon her arrival, Rubeus bowed deep and smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Hello Usagi, how are you today?" Rubeus asked in a smooth, flattering voice.  
  
"No pleasantries Rubeus. I want to know why the death tolls are rising. If this continues, I would appoint another in your place," Usagi demanded, irritated.  
  
"Please Sovereign, don't get so mad. I haven't lost my skills, I'm still quite capable of the job." Rubeus replied, not in the least fearing his removal.  
  
"Very well. If I hear the death tolls rise again next month, I'll personally eliminate you from the face of the Earth," Usagi stated, and walked quickly away. Rubeus and she liked to argue for pleasure. She trusted Rubeus, but not with her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi sat down on a couch in her private quarters of the hold. Sighing, she untied her cape and draped it over the arm of the couch. This business was tiring, and some of those stubborn idiots just don't get the point sometimes. Usagi closed her eyes, thinking she'll be left in peace because all of the hold's inhabitants was suppose to be feeding. A small knock cut through the silence.  
  
"Who is it?" Usagi asked as she sat up straight.  
  
"It's Rei, Ami and Haruka." Rei's familiar voice came to her ears.  
  
"Come in then," Usagi answered and resumed her former position, lying on the couch. There really wasn't any need to act in front of her friends.  
  
The door creaked open and the girls entered her room. From the sound of their footsteps they were settling down by the table.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked quietly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"We want to talk to you," Haruka said quietly in her usual, emotionless and detached voice.  
  
"Alright." Usagi sighed and traveled to the table.  
  
Her friends were looking intently at her, their violet and blue gazes almost penetrating. They seemed to want to scold her for something.  
  
"Usagi, tell us the truth." Ami began, her voice stern.  
  
"What truth?" Usagi asked, trying to snuffle a yawn.  
  
"Are you going to Tokyo because you want to test your strength against the Full Blood Lord?" Rei asked, her look almost piercing. These friends of hers knew her too well, but this time they were wrong.  
  
"No. You're just guessing that. I didn't even know that the vamp Lord was at Tokyo." Usagi laughed softly as she saw the dubious looks of her friends. "You see, that stupid bastard, Guruka, wants to get rid of me by sending me away." Usagi stopped laughing.  
  
"I see," Ami said softly. They all knew of the hatred Usagi felt for that man.  
  
"Haruka." Usagi looked at the tall, handsome woman sitting beside her. Haruka held her eyes with the same impassive glance. Haruka's father was persecuted and murdered in such a grotesque and horrid way that it had scarred her forever. She learned not to get emotional, to save herself from the same pain again.  
  
"What?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry to put that responsibility on you without any notice. I should've talked to you about the position first," Usagi apologized.  
  
"It's fine," Haruka replied and took her eyes away.  
  
"Usagi, why don't Ami and I come with you to Tokyo?" Rei suggested.  
  
"But you guys are needed in America," Usagi protested. She didn't want her friends to get so protective over her.  
  
"There are a whole lot of Half Bloods that can lead in America. And you would get into so much trouble without us watching you." Rei smiled, her small fangs barely visible in the light. That was a characteristic of a Half Blood, smaller fangs that can pass for normal teeth.  
  
"Alright then. You guys can come." Usagi gave up on persuading them. Changing the subject, Usagi turned to Ami, "Ami, is Tokyo really a large Full Blood lair?"  
  
"Wait." Ami dug in her purse and pulled out her notebook. After a few minutes of typing and clicking, she answered, "Yes, Tokyo seems to attract a lot of Full Bloods and plus, in the olden times, Tokyo was the home of a certain clan of vampires."  
  
"Oh, I guess we'll have to be more careful, so that they don't detect our presence," Usagi decided. "I guess I should go to sleep. I'm so tired."  
  
"But you haven't drunk yet," Haruka commented.  
  
"I don't need blood so often, twice a month is fine."  
  
~Thursday January 8, 9:00am~  
  
There was a loud knock on the curtained glass door.  
  
"Come in." A deep, smooth voice spoke. A voice many women would deem seductive. The door swung open revealing a tall young man with a head of ruffled blond hair.  
  
"Hello Jedite. What brings you here? At this time of day, you're usually still in bed with some chick." Mamoru lifted his head from the document he was reading and teased his assistant and friend. Chiba Mamoru was gorgeous, and with a set of impenetrable midnight blue eyes, jet black hair and a well built body, he could melt the entire female population in a second.  
  
"Not like your bed's empty," Jedite muttered in response. He sank into one of the chairs in front of the CEO's desk. His boss and friend, Chiba Mamoru was the successful owner of Tokyo Technologies. "So Crystal Corp is sending some chick here?"  
  
"Ya, they want to secure the contract between us and start production," Mamoru replied thoughtlessly.  
  
"So do you think she'll be hot or no?" Jedite jested.  
  
"I don't know. She'll start working next Monday, then we'll find out if she's good looking or not. Businesswomen are usually quite easy to take advantage of." Mamoru chuckled wickedly. "In good time, I'll see just how good my charm is."  
  
  
  
AN: So how was this chapter? Reviews please!  
PS. could you nice people go read my other story 'The Kismet" too? 


	4. Chapter 3

June 23, 2003  
  
Half-Blood By Evil Illusions Rating: R Genre: AU  
  
Half-Blood © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I had major writer's block. Thanks to everyone for reviewing me!  
  
Okay, I mentioned mountains near Tokyo in this chapter. I have no clue if that's correct or not. I don't come from Japan. Please just go on with the story even if you know there are absolutely no mountains near Tokyo. If anyone is from Japan or is familiar with Japan's geography, please help me!  
  
Half-Blood~ Chapter 3  
  
~ Sunday January 11, 10:30 pm ~  
  
The night. He loved the night. The night with its dark grace and black beauty. The crisp chilling wind that gusted and swirled across the cityscape and country terrain alike. The clouds barely visible in the shady sky made their way subtly across the inky blackness. The moon, like a lovely celestial lady, graced the night with her presence, bestowing her light on all without discrimination.  
  
The night was his safe haven, his home. He was born a creature of the night. Vampires. For eons, vampires sought refuge in the night and in turn, the night offered protection to her children. Vampires hunted and fed in the night, leading their dark life without sunlight. It all made perfect sense. Almost all inhabitants of the Earth thrived during the day and rested during the night. Vampires thriving in blackness adopted the shadows and the night as a disguise, enabling them to carry out their work safely away from the prying eyes of the world. As time passed, it became necessary to be able to work in daylight also. About five centuries ago, a group of vampires invented a way to change their habits. Many questioned how the vampires changed. Nobody knows. The mystery was too great. It was a secret forever hidden. One fact was certain: vampires are no longer nocturnal. Yet, he like many others preferred the thrill of the night.  
  
In the day, he was a normal human who led a normal, successful life. In the night, he led the entire race of vampires. Do not be mistaken. Chiba Mamoru leads the entire race of 'Full-Blood' vampires. Vampires of the purest blood, untainted by the fouls of humans.  
  
Chiba Mamoru only considers his nightly adventures as his life. His successes at expanding the boundaries of the vampiric world gives him his only joy. Leading his people required a wise mind. Thoughtlessness could equal thousands framed for murder and possible discovery of the vampires.  
  
The cool wind whipped through Mamoru's raven hair, for once revealing his cold glittering eyes, similar to two pieces of sapphire ice. He wore a black, closely knitted turtleneck and navy trousers. His black sleek Corvette raced across the highway, seemingly the only thing alive at this time of night. His destination was a chain of] mountains, a few miles away from Tokyo.  
  
He didn't always return to the hold every night. Maybe a few times during the week, the rest of the nights he stayed at his large manor located in the suburbs of Tokyo. Tonight, he had to return to the hold to take care of a few matters.  
  
As the car drove down the endless and deserted road, Mamoru allowed his mind to wander to events that took place earlier that day. Being the CEO of Tokyo Technologies, the biggest corporation in Japan, earned him increasing wealth and quite a handful of admirers.   
  
Tokyo Technologies was founded a while back by one of his ancestors. Its ownership had always belonged to a member of the Chiba family. It provided many jobs and secret holds for the Full-Bloods, not to mention funding for all expenses of the hold. Of course, Tokyo Technologies also hired many human workers.  
  
A young secretary named Cindy, who worked for one of the small managers, had taken a liking for him during a visit to his office delivering a stack of documents. Every time she delivered reports or contracts, she would linger at the top floor and batter her eyelashes a hundred times per second. She world deliberately run into him after work and would pester him the whole night. She dragged him to coffee shops and movies every day, naturally triggering a whole wildfire of rumors.  
  
Mamoru was fed up with her after one week of this nonsense. She wasn't bad looking with her shiny mass of brown curls, just too damn annoying for her own good. Since he was so thirsty today, he needed to feed anyway and Cindy was close. After a coffee, Mamoru walked into the park with Cindy clinging onto his arm. He dealt with her swiftly. He was now very warm and full; there wouldn't be a need to feed till Thursday.  
  
Up ahead, a tall threatening chain of mountains loomed up into the mist. The wind grew stronger, gusting and whipping dust into the car. Nestled in one shoulder of the largest mountain was a towering factory made of stone. The few windows were lightless like blinded eyes. A gray-black column of smoke rose from one of the numerous chimneys. Some cars clustered in the parking lot and the machinery and heavy vehicles were in the garage.  
  
This was one of the factories under Tokyo Technologies' branch, Minerals and Precious Metals, unheard of by many. These stone and mineral mining factories provided several safe covers for vampire holds. Only a few select people in Tokyo Technologies knew of these factories. Everyone else wouldn't have dreamed a robotics, electronics, and computer technology company would own a mineral mine!  
  
Mamoru parked his corvette in the garage of the building and headed to the basement where the hold was. This hold was built inside the mountain. As more living space was needed, the crew drilled cavities in the rock. The minerals, metals, and gravel produced by the drilling were sold. Houses were built inside the great crevices. Dungeons and weapon rooms were found on the lower floors.  
  
Mamoru was proud of his hold, the head quarters of the Full-Blood vampires. This was his home. He strolled into the broad high vaulted entrance hall. Beautifully hand-carved Roman-style arches and columns supported the rock above them. The walls were a blue gray color. A thick wine-red carpet covered the floor and centuries old tapestries decorated the bare walls. A squad of patrols marched along, guarding the entrance and boundaries of the hold.  
  
The tall, curved marble doors flung open to reveal a young woman dressed in gleaming skintight leather. Her golden curls cascaded from the top of her head, bounded by a silken cord. She looked anxious, muttering to herself while gazing absentmindedly at the carpet. She looked up.  
  
"Mamoru? What took you so long?" Aino Minako queried as she ran to him, grabbed his arm, and started to pull him towards the open doors. "Oh, can you walk any faster?"  
  
He and Minako had been good friends since they were little. Together with Jedite and Zoicite, they had explored the old hold together. Everyone, even his friends, expected Minako and himself would grow up to be a lovely couple. He could honestly say that he treated Minako like a friend; he had no feelings for her whatsoever. Minako felt the same.  
  
"Calm down Minako. What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" Mamoru asked as he hurried down the stairs with Minako racing ahead of him.  
  
They flew down the long spiral flight of marble stairs, passing numerous chandeliers in the niches of the walls. This staircase connected the whole hold from bottom to top. This hold, the Tokyo Hold, was the most elaborately furnished, with valuable paintings and tapestries adorning the walls. It boasted a large library that housed many ancient volumes. The top floor was the entrance hall. Below the hall were the soldier barracks, then the council rooms and meeting halls. Next were his quarters. Below that were a few residential floors and finally at the very bottom, the dungeons and torture chambers. Tokyo Hold was the largest hold; the residential floors were crowded with family houses and shacks.  
  
"Very important matters Mamoru. We've got to hurry." Minako replied hurriedly. "Why are the dungeons at the very bottom?! And the stupid elevator broke down!"  
  
"What is it? This is driving me crazy. Tell me!" Mamoru demanded. Commanding people to do his will had been hammered into him. No one dared defy him, except for his close friends.  
  
"I don't really know what happened myself. Makoto knows all about it. She was the one who caught them. Ask her." Minako answered.  
  
Kino Makoto was also one of Mamoru's close friends. Like him, she had been orphaned at a young age. The death of her parents stimulated her to practice combat arts. She had grown to be a strong, tough woman with an unbendable will.  
  
Abruptly they arrived at a landing and turned into the dark corridor. The walls were bare gray stone, rough with the occasional sharp protrusion. Wooden torches soaked with pitch provided the only light. The air was musty and damp.  
  
Mamoru and Minako entered a sizeable vault with heavy metal doors. A small group, his most trusted subjects, was gathered around the middle. The far wall had weighty iron chains dangling from wide metal rings attached to the wall. There were metal cuffs and collars, wooden whipping crosses and metal posts. Located on the left wall was a high steel cabinet, filled to the brim with any torture tool imaginable.  
  
At the sound of their entrance, four faces turned towards him. They were Makoto sub-commander of the Guard, Zoicite co-director of the hold, Jedite the other director, and Kendall Chief commander of the Guard.  
  
"Good evening my Lord," Kendall addressed Mamoru as he bowed low.  
  
"Good evening. What do we have here Makoto? Minako told me you know everything," Mamoru asked. "Kendall and I were patrolling the outskirts of the factory with a squad of men. In the forest at the bottom of the mountain, hiding in the underbrush, was a tiny group of Half-Bloods. We chased after them and killed three of them, two ran away, and we captured this one here. I thought you might wish to question him before I kill him," Makoto replied coolly.  
  
Zoicite and Jedite stepped aside to reveal a young, red-haired Half-Blood bounded in chains in a heap on the floor. The man was in his early twenties, still very young. He had handsome features that were now half covered with his matted red hair. His face snapped up when Mamoru's gaze fell on him. His forest green eyes were clouded with grim defiance.  
  
"Well, stop stalling and kill me swiftly. I am not afraid of dying!" The Half-Blood dared.  
  
"I will. In good time," Mamoru replied. Turning to the tall man with a bounded blonde mane, he said.  
  
"Does the rest of the hold know about this?"  
  
"No Mamoru, not yet," Zoicite replied.  
  
"Good. Don't let word slip out. I don't want the rest of the hold questioning the security system. You and Jedite cover this up," Mamoru ordered. The blond haired man nodded, his azure eyes serious.  
  
"Makoto, do you have any clue what this band of Half-Bloods were doing in our territory?" The Full-Blood lord gave the man on the floor a hard kick to the stomach.  
  
"I don't know for sure. A group of spies perhaps. Maybe a guard keeping an eye on us," Makoto suggested.  
  
"Okay, Kendall, you and Makoto have to create a new patrolling plan. Make sure you include all the natural caves and the forest," Mamoru stated.  
  
Kendall nodded, drawing a hand across his close-cropped black hair. He was especially uncomfortable because he was the only one in the room who had to be formal to the Lord. The others were all close friends of Mamoru.  
  
"Good. All of you are dismissed. I shall further question this Half-Blood." Mamoru gestured to the door.  
  
He didn't miss the quick disgust and pity that flitted across his friends' eyes. None of them spoke though, only shook their heads and exited the chamber. Mamoru knew what they thought of him. They were disgusted with this habit of his, torturing Half-Bloods. The others preferred to kill their prisoners, giving the Half-Bloods a swift death. He on the other hand, preferred to inflict pain upon them. Inflict his own pain upon the Half-Bloods. Once upon a time, his friends had tried to persuade him not to torture the Half-Bloods, but it did not work. He hadn't always been this way though. He was a kind, good-natured boy once. Good to all. Not anymore.  
  
After the doors had clunked shut, Mamoru turned to the chained male on the cobblestone ground. The Half-Blood was glaring at Mamoru, hate flashed in his gray eyes.  
  
"So Half-Blood, tell me what were you doing on the outskirts of my hold?"  
  
"I'd rather die than tell you!" He sneered.  
  
"Well, you're a strong one. The last one was a coward, he clung to my feet and begged for mercy." Mamoru drawled while he readied the chains on the far wall.  
  
"Dean was not a coward! He would never bow down to you!" The man cried. Mamoru squatted down next to him.  
  
"Really?" The only response he got was spit on his face.  
  
In a wild fury, Mamoru dragged the man by his chains and attached him to the rings on the far wall. The man struggled against his bounds, cursing madly and spitting at Mamoru. It was hopeless; the chains were made of metal and firmly fastened into the stone.  
  
Mamoru was pacing in front of him, his eyes turned a blue as dark as black, swirling with hatred and madness. He smiled eerily, a charming evil smile. He turned and headed towards the cabinet. He deliberately made a big display of the variety of items he possessed. The man caught one look, cringed and closed his eyes in despair. Finally deciding on a long leather whip, with a deft flick of his wrist the whip cracked in the air. His handsome face became a horrible monstrous mask. The corners of his mouth were curled into an evil smirk. His hair concealed his black eyes. The torches in the room cast flickering shadows on his face. He chuckled. It was an unearthly sound, deep yet scratchy like nails dragged across a blackboard. It was enough to make the strongest warrior flinch.  
  
The Lord of the Full-Bloods was indeed a intimidating man. It was not surprising that many feared him. He stalked slowly towards the Half-Blood, the whip swishing in his hand.   
  
"Now do you want to answer my question?" Mamoru asked, his voice barely audible.   
  
The man whimpered. Mamoru brought his hand down and cut diagonally across the air. The whip cut into the man's flesh, summoning a streak of red. The man howled in agony.   
  
Down and down again the whip came, the screams and Mamoru's wild laughter echoed throughout the chamber.   
  
"W-what are you doing?" A tiny childish voice asked. Mamoru whipped around to face a small boy about fives years old. He was very short and tottered on his small stumpy legs. His hair was a dark brown.   
  
Just then a woman in a plain beige dress dashed through the door. With one look at him and her surroundings she threw herself at his feet.   
  
"I-I-am so sorry my Lord! It's all my fault! I should never have left Darren alone. Please forgive us! Spare my child!" The woman stammered, covering her son's eyes.   
  
The scene reminded Mamoru of one similar night twenty years ago.   
  
*~* Flash *~*   
  
One cloudy night, in a torture chamber far below the surface of the earth, the sound of whips resonated in the air. A tall muscled man with chestnut colored hair stood seething in front a bleeding man tied brutally on a wooden cross. Blow after blow hit the dying man.   
  
A young boy about nine years of age stood watching wide-eyed, hiding behind an oak chest. His little heart was bursting with pity and sorrow, small tears sliding down his cheeks. The tall muscled man was his uncle, his mother's brother. Finally he couldn't bear it any longer. He ran a hand through his raven hair and jumped out into plain view.   
  
"Uncle Davy, stop it! You're going to kill that guy!" Mamoru screamed with his small voice. His uncle turned to look at him.   
  
"I know." He replied, there were tears on his face too.   
  
"Then stop it. He didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't hurt him like this. It's not right Uncle Davy. Mother taught me that all life is precious and we shouldn't kill living things. Please stop. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Mamoru pleaded.   
  
"Your mother." Uncle Davy whispered. The whip dropped from his hand and he slid down to the floor. "Mamoru, your mother and your father are dead."   
  
"What?" Mamoru stammered. He was young, but he knew what death meant. After all people dying was a part of his life. Being a vampire meant getting caught in a millenniums old blood feud.   
  
"Dead. They'll never come back again." Uncle Davy replied softly. Now that he was so close, Mamoru could see how swollen and red his eyes were.   
  
"Why? You're lying! They'll come back! They promised!" Mamoru cried in anguish.   
  
"I'm sorry. Do you know what this man is?" Uncle Davy whipped his arm to point at the man on the wooden post.   
  
"He's a Half-Blood. He's half human, half vampire." Mamoru replied. He still couldn't quite accept the fact that his parents were dead.   
  
"Half-Bloods killed you parents!"   
  
"Him?"   
  
"No. His kind. Half-Bloods." His uncle began a fresh wave of attacks on the dying man. Mamoru ran to his uncle's side and grabbed his leg.   
  
"Stop! Uncle stop! If he wasn't the one who killed my parents, then you shouldn't hurt him!" Mamoru pleaded.   
  
His uncle grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him violently.   
  
"Mamoru! Don't you get it? Half-Bloods, these stupid dammed Half-Bloods killed your parents. They killed my sister! All of them deserve to die! They're nothing but filthy hybrids. They kill our kind and we kill them! We should kill all of them off!" His uncle yelled at him.   
  
"But."   
  
"No more buts! You're too kind hearted and it will spell disaster for you if you don't learn to be emotionless. You're the new lord now. YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! You cannot be nice to everyone anymore. You have to kill all the Half-Bloods to avenge your parents. You need to be strong! Do you understand?"   
  
The meaning of his uncle's words sunk into Mamoru's mind. He began to see what he needed to do.   
  
"Yes, Uncle Davy, I do."   
  
*~* Flash *~*   
  
Mamoru was born into the royal family. His father ruled as Lord over the Full-Blood Vampires. His parents were assassinated during a trip by a band of Half-Bloods. Half-Bloods took away all his love, his happiness, and his family. He vowed to kill them all.   
  
After his mother's death, his uncle never smiled anymore. He grew distant and withdrawn. He taught Mamoru all he needed to know about governing the holds. He taught Mamoru to be heartless and cruel. He taught Mamoru to kill without ever bearing the mark of it on his conscience. The death of his parents changed Mamoru forever.   
  
When Mamoru turned eighteen, his uncle died. The responsibility of this lordship passed on to Mamoru. Mamoru became the icy Lord of the Full- Bloods. In his transformation, he had lost many of his friends. Everyone, even Zoicite and Jedite were a little if not very afraid of him.   
  
The woman's cries brought Mamoru back to reality.   
  
"Please my lord, forgive my son!" She wailed.   
  
"I forgive you this time. In the future be more careful with your child. If he disturbs me again, I'll order punishment." Mamoru replied coolly.   
  
"Thank-you my lord! Thank-you!" The woman stammered. She snatched up her child and exited the chamber rapidly.   
  
The Half-Blood was dead. Mamoru was left alone to dwell in his memories.   
  
~*~ The car window rolled down and the beautiful blonde lurched her aching head out into the fresh air. She breathed deeply before withdrawing her head back into the warm interior.   
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" Rei asked worriedly as she patted Usagi's back.   
  
"I'm fine Rei. It's just airplane sickness, like carsickness, that's all," Usagi reassured her raven-haired friend before spewing the contents of her stomach into the brown paper bag again.   
  
"Ami, I think you should check on her." Rei nudged the serious blue-haired woman beside her. "You're the one with medical training, you check her out."   
  
"You're a doctor?" Molly asked, amazed. She turned around to gaze at the three sitting I in the back seat. She had just met Ami and Rei on Friday. Apparently they were best friends of Usagi's.   
  
"Yes I am," Ami replied with a nod, and then she turned to Rei. "First of all Rei, I don't have the proper equipment here right now and second, by her looks, Usagi just has an upset stomach."   
  
"Fine," Rei replied haughtily.   
  
"Oh, my stomach is going to kill me. How far are we from the hotel?" Usagi groaned, her hand rubbing her stomach.   
  
The four women had just gotten off the plane two hours ago. They were now in Tokyo and heading towards the Grand Luna Hotel located downtown. Usagi, who never really liked plane rides, had acquired stomach flu. Currently, Usagi is vomiting into the bag every few seconds, with the slightly disgusted cab driver checking if she dirtied the seat.   
  
After seemingly a decade, the small cab arrived in front of a fancy, brightly lit hotel. The driver stopped by the elaborately ornamented, front revolving doors and dumped his passengers and their few bags onto the marble steps.   
  
Usagi groaned again and clutched her stomach. She hardly admired the beautiful furnishings and decorations of the lobby. Ami supported the ill Usagi while Molly retrieved their other luggage sent by the airport carrier. Rei checked in with the staff by the reception desk.   
  
Together, Rei, Ami, and Molly hauled Usagi and their heavy luggage up the elevator and into the large suites booked for them. Rei assured Molly irately that it was fine that she had a room to herself and proceeded to help Ami drag Usagi into the room they would share.   
  
The blonde lay on the double bed, rubbing her aching stomach. Rei took off Usagi's heavy red sweater, removed her socks, and her shoes. She adjusted Usagi's head on the pillow and drew the sheets over her thin t- shirt.   
  
"There. You go to sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning." Rei patted her friend's hand.   
  
"Usagi. I found some pills in my suitcase. They should settle your upset stomach." Ami arrived at her bedside with two pink pills in her hand and a glass of water.   
  
Usagi gulped down the medicine eagerly.   
  
"But I have to go to the Half-Blood hold," Usagi protested weakly.   
  
"You are in no state to go to the hold. We can go tomorrow. Just forget your duties for tonight, Sovereign." Rei smiled. "Maybe if you fed before we went on the plane, you wouldn't have gotten sick."   
  
"Don't forget you have a meeting with that CEO at Tokyo Technologies tomorrow. You need all the rest you can get," Ami scolded gently.   
  
Usagi nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
~*~   
  
~Monday January 11, 9:00 am~   
  
Tsukino Usagi, Chief director of Crystal Corporations Tokyo Branch, strolled proudly into Tokyo Technologies. She weaved in between the crowds and before long[,] most of the male population in the lobby and the elevator had noticed the beautiful stranger. Some smiled, some said hi, and some even whistled. Usagi handled it all with much practiced grace.   
  
She arrived at the top level and was led by a stammering young man to the CEO's office. She knocked and opened the twin doors. Usagi walked in, flanked by her secretary Molly, Rei, and Ami. A tall man was standing there to greet them.   
  
Usagi, although she did not like to admit it, found the man quite a specimen. She could not help but notice the fine ebony hair that shone in the sunlight which streamed from the glass windows, the fathomless and mysterious sapphire eyes, the handsome features and the beautiful mouth.   
  
This she thought but did not show on her face. On the outside she was perfectly formal and professional. She smiled in greeting.   
  
"Hello and welcome to Tokyo." A deep, smooth and captivating voice came from the man's lips. He too smiled, but somewhat mockingly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*stares * * gazes at chapter* Wow, long chapter. Eleven pages.   
  
I know Mamoru seems a bit.disturbed but don't worry he'll change! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 4

August 23, 2003  
  
Half-Blood By Evil Illusions Rating: R Genre: AU  
  
Half-Blood © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Credits: Many thanks to my wonderful editor Lillian!  
  
Half-Blood~ Chapter 4  
  
~Monday January 11, 9:00 am~  
  
"Thank you. Tokyo is a very beautiful city indeed." Usagi replied politely, inclining her head to acknowledge him. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, representative of Crystal Finance."  
  
Mamoru gazed at the young woman standing in front of him. Her spun gold hair was gathered on the back of her head, leaving the golden strands to cascade down her back. The dark violet dress she wore subtly showed off her soft curves. Her long slender legs were left bare.  
  
'This one's a pretty one. Pretty women have no head. I can take care of her in a second.' Mamoru thought silently.  
  
"A representative of a beauty salon would be more appropriate." Mamoru mused. "I am Chiba Mamoru, Chief Executive Officer of Tokyo Technologies."  
  
Usagi smiled courteously, but inside she was seething. The comment about a beauty salon representative was, on the surface, a complement. Abstractly, he hinted her incapable of being the Head Executive of Crystal Finance's Tokyo branch. Indeed, Usagi did not look like a strong willed, sharp-witted businesswoman, but you can't judge a book by its cover. If Chiba Mamoru thought she was inept, it would remain that way. It would make things a lot easier. She would act like an innocent little lamb, then at the precise moment; swallow Chiba Mamoru and Tokyo Technologies whole.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Chiba," Usagi replied sweetly. Rei and Ami cringed visibly behind her. Usagi never used that sickly sweet voice unless some indecipherable plan was up her sleeve.  
  
"You as well," Mamoru replied, fixing his gaze firmly on the young woman. "Usagi."  
  
'I can charm her like a snake,' He thought triumphantly.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, I would prefer you call me Ms. Tsukino. I am not well acquainted with you yet." Usagi replied swiftly.  
  
"Well then, Ms. Tsukino, please have a seat." Mamoru flourished an arm at the large black chairs in front of his desk. "From my understanding, you are here to discuss the partnership between Tokyo Technologies and Crystal Finance, is that right?"  
  
"Yes. It is an honor to be working with Tokyo Technologies," Usagi answered, though it sickened her to say it.  
  
"I imagine it would be." Mamoru nodded. "When will you start work?"  
  
"Anytime." Usagi turned to Molly. "Molly, please hand me the information folder." When Molly didn't answer, Usagi tapped her on the arm and asked her again.  
  
"Oh, forgive me." Molly replied hastily, digging into her bag to produce a light blue folder.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi placed the folder in front of Mamoru. "Inside this folder, are some background information on Crystal Finance, its branches and a spare copy of the contract."  
  
"Okay. I will take a look." Mamoru paused and looked behind him at the two men standing. "I forgot to introduce my best managers. I'm sure," Mamoru gestured at Molly, "she would like to get to know them."  
  
Usagi cursed inwardly. Molly had been staring at the two men behind Mamoru. Very nice of that Chiba Mamoru to use it to humiliate her.  
  
"This is Jadeite." Mamoru pointed to a tall man with short-cropped, blond hair. "And this is Zoicite." The other man with a long, yellow ponytail bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you two." Usagi answered. "This is Molly, my secretary. Rei and Ami, my assistant managers." Molly blushed, Rei and Ami nodded sternly.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, I need you to start work tomorrow. I have prepared a room for you beside Jadeite's. Is that okay with you?" Mamoru smiled again, his eyes searching hers.  
  
"I will start work tomorrow then. Do you have any information that I can read about your company?"  
  
"Here you go." Mamoru handed her a thick black binder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi rose from their seats. The others quickly followed. Mamoru lifted Usagi's hand and kissed the back of it and escorted her out the door. He didn't bother walking her to the elevator. Usagi stared as the door closed in her face. She led the others out of Tokyo Technologies as fast as she could.  
  
~*~  
  
"How DARE that Chiba Mamoru treat me like some stupid girl on the street! Did he honestly think that I would fall head over heels for him?" Usagi fumed in the car. Her fists were balled. "I am not some chick he can pick up on the street. Calling me Usagi, twenty seconds after meeting me and kissing my hand! Outrageous!"  
  
"Usagi, calm down." Rei sighed audibly beside her. "Really, kissing your hand isn't that big of an issue."  
  
"Not big of an issue?? Did you not see that smug look on his face? He thought he could manipulate me!"  
  
"And how do you know that?" Rei asked amusingly.  
  
"It was plastered on his face!" Usagi shouted, the driver of the cab shot a weird look at her.  
  
"He was so arrogant and conceited too!" Usagi mimicked Mamoru's voice. "I'm sure it's an honor to work with me!"  
  
Ami laughed.  
  
"What a jerk! I haven't met such an arrogant, self-centered jerk in my whole life. And to think I have to work with him for the next year or so. Oh Gods, how can I stand seeing his ugly face everyday? What did I do to deserve this?" Usagi moaned.  
  
"That Chiba Mamoru is quite handsome in my opinion." Molly giggled beside Usagi.  
  
"Handsome? My foot. I HATE HIM!" Usagi declared. "And Molly, you think every man is handsome! Just don't goggle at Chiba's managers anymore or I'll send you back to New York."  
  
Molly blushed and looked out the window again.  
  
"Seriously Usagi, would you rather bear with Chiba in Tokyo or play innocent with your Uncle Guruka?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Chiba," Usagi replied sulkily. "But that does not mean I hate him any less. I've seen enough stupid bastards, but he is the worst so far. I could always get one of my Half-" Usagi broke off immediately when Rei landed an elbow neatly in her ribs.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Molly asked, suddenly interested again.  
  
"Nothing. Usagi likes to talk nonsense when she's mad." Rei gave Molly one of her most innocent smiles. Usagi glared at her.  
  
The cab driver cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.  
  
"We're at Grand Luna Hotel," He announced.  
  
Usagi persuaded Molly to go up to the hotel while Rei and Ami accompanied her to visit a 'relative'. After some debate and protest on Molly's part, the girl went up to the hotel. Usagi smiled and told the driver to drive on.  
  
~*~  
  
~Monday January 11, 4:00 pm~  
  
"Rei, are you sure that the hold is here?" Usagi growled impatiently. "This is the ugliest place I've seen in my whole life. Not to mention we've been wandering around this dump for five hours already."  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know where it is?" Rei replied irritated. "Does it look like I know Tokyo from top to bottom?"  
  
"Calm down you two. According to the information the elders gave me back in New York, the hold is supposed to be around here somewhere," Ami scolded.  
  
Usagi made a noise in her throat and continued to march down the dirty street behind her two directors. She glanced disgustedly at her surrounding environment. Since they had dropped Molly off at the hotel, the three women had been wandering around the dirtiest neighborhood in Tokyo with the highest crime rate.  
  
The streets were filthy, coated with dirt and garbage lay in piles against the shabby buildings. It didn't look like anyone gave any kind of an effort to give a good impression. Usagi swore again as she avoided the broken glass on the ground. This was where the crack heads, drug dealers, gangs and hookers gathered. There were dingy bars and pubs scattered down the street with the occasional escort service in between. This was certainly the worst place Usagi had ever seen in her life.  
  
"We better get to the hold before night," Usagi cautioned, staring distastefully at the assortment of druggies and drifters on the sidewalks.  
  
"We will, stop complaining," Rei retorted.  
  
Rei led them through a maze of grubby streets and dim alleys to, surprisingly, a stretch of woodland. The trees looked half dead and the forest looked ominous.  
  
"What in the world is a forest doing in the middle of the city?" Usagi asked incredulously as the three stood in the space behind an old eatery in front of a dumpster.  
  
"Well, we've reached the old Techol landfill. That little piece of woodland is planted on top of the satiated landfill. Since we're on the outskirts of town, the hold is just beyond this landfill in the hills a few miles outside the city limits." Ami informed.  
  
"In other words, the Tokyo hold is built under a garbage dump." Usagi muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you expect? Your councilors warned you that the Tokyo hold is underdeveloped. Remember Usagi, this isn't headquarters at New York." Rei told her.  
  
"I expected a half-decent hold." Usagi tone of voice changed. "Well, I'll just have to change this. I'll rebuild this hold into one of the strongest yet. A strong Half-Blood hold in the middle of Full Blood territory, that's something."  
  
This undying spirit of Usagi's was another quality her friends admire.  
  
"I will do this. Japan's Half Bloods won't have to suffer as much anymore." Usagi affirmed and marched right down the road leading into the landfill and out the city.  
  
Much to Usagi's dislike, the entrance to the Tokyo's Half Blood hold was through a rather filthy abandoned sewer treatment center. The three women had to squeeze through a hole in the fence, trample across the garbage- covered yard to get to a small shed. The shed was made of wood and had a metal door. Compared to the condition of its fellow buildings, it was in fabulous shape.  
  
"There it is!" Ami exclaimed relieved.  
  
"About time!" Usagi, by now, was thoroughly pissed off. "We spent five damn hours searching for this stupid place."  
  
"Just shut up would you?" Rei snapped, irritated at the fact that the Half Blood hold was in the most dirtiest, shameful place imaginable.  
  
Grumbling, Usagi trudged up to the metal and yanked it open, all the while muttering indignantly about how horrible the conditions were.  
  
The door flew open to reveal a flight of simple, grimy concrete stairs with no lighting whatsoever.  
  
"This just gets better and better. When I find out who's in charge of this hold, I will wring his neck for making this hold a dump!" Usagi growled irately and marched down the stairs.  
  
Cautiously, Usagi descended the stairs, trying as best as she could to see in the musty darkness. Ami and Rei followed silently after their friend. At the bottom of the stairs, they found a room similar to a storehouse. A few rotting boxes sat here and there.  
  
Usagi was just about to curse and announce this a mistaken location when she noticed the door at the far end, hidden by a few soggy boxes. Upon further investigation, the door led down a dimly lit tunnel. The dirt walls were damp from what Usagi suspected, sewer pipes.  
  
Everything was silent when the three reached the end of the tunnel. They were standing at a shabby looking space with a low ceiling and a worn out carpet on the floor leading to a pair of metal doors. The walls were dark brown and had rough surfaces, as if someone just built the hall by blowing a random hole in the rock. A few lights lit the dusty, ragged place. It was nothing compared to the embellished, smooth marble hold at home.  
  
"Do not move and we won't hurt you!" A rough voice sounded from a nearby cluster of boulders.  
  
"Who the hell are you? How did you get through the barriers!" Another voice shrieked, panic apparent in his frantic voice.  
  
Usagi turned calmly to gaze at the two men, now visibly crouching behind the rock. They wore black uniforms, the color long since faded to a dull gray. Her head throbbed, thinking about the work she would have to do to fix this wretched hold up. She saw how fear sparkled in both men's eyes. Damn! She'll need to re-train them all!  
  
"Ron! What are we going to do?" One man whispered urgently to his comrade.  
  
"I don't know! All I know we have to defend the hold, even against Full Bloods if we have to!" The other ordered determined. "All right girl! Hold it right there! I'll shoot your head off!"  
  
Usagi paused from her walk towards the front doors of the hold. And glanced back at the men. She gave them credit for being brave, but they were starting to tick her off.  
  
"I'd like to see you try. Now get up and be useful. I want to see the hold leader." Usagi commanded quietly, eyes flashing.  
  
"How do you know about the holds? No matter, you are not going in!"  
  
"Sometimes, I would really like to strangle men like you. The only thing that's stopping me is that you are Half Bloods too. Damn it, lead me in NOW!" Usagi snapped. She walked through trash and spent the whole goddamn afternoon trying to find this dump of a hold and all she gets are insults?  
  
"Idiots! That's the Sovereign you're talking to! Now hurry up and lead the way!" Rei yelled, as angry as Usagi.  
  
"Imposters! I have never seen the Sovereign in my life and I've sworn to guard this hold."  
  
"How fucking stubborn can you get? I am the Sovereign. You can choose to believe or not. Would you like me to cut your head off and knock some sense into your brains?" Usagi seethed. "I am going in and I'm tired of putting up with your crap."  
  
The men saw the way Usagi's flashing eyes darkened to a blue gray and how the air seemed to swirl around her, giving her a most formidable look. Usagi stormed to the doors. Speaking of which, suddenly opened to reveal a tall man with long silver hair.  
  
"What's all the noise?" The newcomer asked with a deep rolling voice, staring at the ladies in front of him  
  
"Kunzite sir, these girls just barged in and claimed to be the Sovereign." The man stammered.  
  
"You are really testing my patience. It is Sovereign or lady to you, not girl." Usagi snarled.  
  
Kunzite studied the beautiful blond and her companions, trying to remember what the Sovereign looked like. He had only seen her once and that was years ago. True the golden hair was the same but she looked so normal.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami called. Usagi looked back at her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just show them the tiara!"  
  
Usagi cursed herself for her memory lapse and dug inside her coat for the prized possession. Usagi settled the opal tiara snuggly into her golden hair. That did it. Kunzite eyes flickered with realization. The cerulean eyes blazing with power, the gold tresses and the tiara completed the picture. The famous Sovereign was standing right in front of him.  
  
"I offer my sincere apologies, Sovereign. I did not recognize you." Kunzite bowed and offered her his arm. The two guards with their eyes wide stammered their apologies repeatedly and Usagi dismissed them quickly.  
  
"Where the hell is the hold manager?" Usagi demanded as she strolled angrily down the little narrow hall beyond the front doors. She couldn't believe how incredibly poor this hold looked. The dirt walls were bare and rough, the dim lamps seem to be placed a block apart each, not to mention she was squelching through mud. "How can anyone manage to make a hold look this bad?"  
  
"*Managers*, Sovereign." Kunzite said gritting his teeth. "I am one of them, the other is my brother. And we didn't try to make the hold look like crap. We don't like it anymore than you do, Sovereign. We don't have enough budget, personnel or a good concealed place to build a hold. It isn't our fault that people in New York won't even spare a glance at us. We are struggling to maintain this hold; we want to protect our people too. Don't think otherwise"  
  
Usagi gasped in shock at the bitterness in the manager's voice. She shot a sideways glance at him to see the resentful expression and the way the corners of his mouth were pulled down harshly. She immediately regretted the way she acted so royally spoilt in front of the manager. She was suppose to improve the hold not degrade him.  
  
"I apologize." Usagi smiled remorsefully. "I guess Chiba really got to me this morning. I really should be getting to know the circumstances here and not bitching about stuff. Let me introduce myself, Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"The honor's mine, Sovereign. Ursura Kunzite." Kunzite smiled and kissed her hand silently relieved that he didn't have to put up with a stuck-up brat of a Sovereign.  
  
"Yeah, once you know Usagi, she's not such a bitch." Rei commented lightly in the background.  
  
"Rei," Usagi growled. "Speak for yourself."  
  
"Kunzite cut the formality. I'm going to be here for at least a year or two. And if I'm going to work with you to improve the hold, I can't have you kissing my hand every time we meet." Usagi explained.  
  
Kunzite was shocked and only nodded dumbly in response. He had not expected the Sovereign to be... compatible. He had expected her to be some stupid wench who knew nothing about governing. It turns out all those stories of her charisma and leadership was true.  
  
"I'm only cutting the formal crap with the leaders, as for the rest, they're paying all due respect to me."  
  
"Yes, sovereign." He hesitated. "Usagi."  
  
Usagi thought that this man, Kunzite, was trustworthy and looked like he was really dedicated to the well being of the hold. She needed all the help she can get to improve Tokyo hold.  
  
Kunzite led them into the main hold that was just a bigger, hollow in the ground. The walls were the same damp brown color. The ground was a little more solid and the lighting was better. He informed the three women that this was the gathering place for the hold's residence, similar to a lobby. They descended a floor, down to the meeting rooms and dining halls.  
  
"Helios! Come over here!" Kunzite waved as he caught sight of his younger brother, bustling about. The person in question jogged up to them. He resembled Kunzite slightly; the same silver hair tumbled carelessly across his forehead, although his brother's strong features were softened in him.  
  
"Helios let me introduce you to the Sovereign." Kunzite gestured to Usagi and gave his brother a greeting pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Sovereign?" Helios questioned dubiously, his dark brown eyes scrutinizing Usagi.  
  
"Goodness, not this again." Usagi muttered but extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet the other manager of Tokyo hold. Know that your efforts are appreciated."  
  
Helios noticed the authority in the young women's voice and the black opal tiara. With an affirmative glance from his elder brother, he replied.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, Sovereign." Helios kissed her hand. "I am Ursura Helios and I'm afraid I haven't been doing a very good job in maintaining this hold." He motioned weakly at the crude walls and torn furnishings.  
  
"No need to apologize. That's exactly what I'm here for. To help strengthen this hold." Usagi replied firmly. "I forgot to introduce my top directors. Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami."  
  
The directors and the managers exchanged a few greetings and shook hands. Usagi told Helios about her formality policy and obtained his agreement. The group of five continued to walk through the busy halls, more than a few people have noticed the strange women, especially the blond who seemed to hold authority over their managers.  
  
"Tell me Kunzite, Helios, how long have this hold been around?"  
  
"We only established it recently. Our father and his generation gathered as many Half Bloods in Tokyo as possible. Since Japan is the strong hold of the Full Bloods, it's been hell trying to convince the scant numbers of Half Bloods to come out of hiding. We have been trampled on so badly and treated like dirt. Five years ago, with the few thousand we've gathered, we built this hold." Kunzite explained clenching his fist.  
  
"I see. Remind me to ask you about the Full Bloods later. I need a full report on the supplies, military, weapons and how well the hold is functioning. I also need to meet the..." Usagi was cut off by a loud voice.  
  
"Kunzite! Helios!" A man in his early thirties yelled from the end of the dining hall, his long roan red hair flying behind him.  
  
"That is our defense commander, Nephrite." Kunzite informed Usagi.  
  
The man reached them panting. Running a hand through his locks, he cast wild eyes at them.  
  
"Our survey squad was attacked!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? 


End file.
